The present pillow-type packaging is to vertically seal up the slices of the packaging materials from the left and right into a complete cavity, while the objects to be packaged are set inside, and then the cavity is cut off and sealed from two ends of the objects, thus resulting in a pillow-like package, which accounts for the name. The whole packaging procedure is highly automatic with a quick pace, applicable for massive, granular, powdery, and liquid objects, as for food like biscuits, yolk pie, chocolate, bread, fast noodles, moon cake, soya-bean milk, milk, soybean sauce, cooking wine, lotus root starch and etc.; and also applicable for the packaging for various commodities, industrial components and medical mechanics. There emerge many specialized techniques and patents on the pillow-type packaging machine.
It is quite a satisfactory form of pillow packaging, during which the slices of materials are sealed up into a cavity meanwhile the object to be packaged are set into the cavity. However, it also comes in with the following disadvantages: 1. A big consumption of packaging materials. The present packaging is completed by stitching up the slices of packaging materials from the left and right, which results in a big consumption of the packaging materials in the stitching part. 2. A bad outlook. The stitches are left outside the completed package. 3. Multi-layer composite material is demanded for packaging materials, leading to a high cost. 4. Compared to tubular type packaging, pillow-type packaging has one more process, leading to a higher cost and waste of the energy.
Compared with the mentioned packaging techniques based on slices of materials, tubular type packaging involves no stitching, resulting in a decrease of the materials needed by 20%, and no multi-layer composite material. Tubular material package has an advantage of lower cost, a better outlook, better energy efficiency and inexpensiveness.
However, due to the packaging form of the tubular materials, there exist no corresponding techniques on how to make an open end on the top of the curly slices of tubular materials, how to keep tubular materials with an open end move, how to ensure the object to be packaged move correctly and steadily into the tubular materials through the open end, how to automatically conceive of a new open end after packaging, how to keep the open end open on request and etc. Therefore, the present tubular material packages is conducted manually on process of making openings and feeding materials, which results in a low efficiency and can not meet the demand of packaging with high sanitary requirement.
Chinese Patent “A prop-mouth device for packaging bag of automatic packaging machine for dispensable injectors” (Application No.: 200820162608), Chinese Patent “A bag prop device for bag giving type packaging machine” (Application No.: 2006100527142) and Chinese Patent “A material feeding device for packaging bag of automatic packaging machine for dispensable injectors” (Application No.: 2008100634552) offer some related solutions to the problem, but with no convincing descriptions.